


Class Change

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin Week 2015, F/M, Fluff, class change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lord should always be a lord...shouldn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Change

**Author's Note:**

> day one!! give it up for day one!!!!

“Chrom?” Robin calls, throwing her voice into the tent. “You in there?”

“R-Robin?!” Her husband sounds panicked. “P-please don’t come in!”

“Hmm.” Robin crosses her arms and frowns. “I dunno,” she said loudly. “Did you say ‘Come in’? I’d better head in and check on you!”

“Robin!” Chrom protests, but his wife is already heading inside.

She stops short, the tent flap falling closed behind her.

Chrom is sprawled out on the cot, his limbs tangled. He is half-in, half-out of some outfit that Robin can’t recognize off the bat, but it appears to be some sort of uniform. Just not the mismatched, asymmetric onesie she’s so used to seeing him wearing.

His face blushes a deep red. “I’m not used to putting this stuff on, okay?”

A laugh starts to bubble from Robin’s lips, but she puts her hand over her mouth to try to let her husband still have some sense of dignity. “Do you need help?”

“...Yes.”

She nods and set to helping him get his legs through the pants and his arms through the shirt. It’s an amazingly simple process, and she wonders how he could have done this to himself.

“T-thank you, Robin,” Chrom said once he was all done. He sat on the edge of the bed, his cheeks still pink and his head bowed a bit. “I probably would’ve been stuck that way for awhile if you hadn’t come along.”

Robin put her hands on her hips and eyed his outfit. “Are you trying out the Bow Knight position?”

“Yes,” Chrom said, sitting up straighter. “A good leader should be well-versed in several ways of fighting. I can ride and use Falchion, and still have a bow for long-range fighting. I thought that this would be good practice.”

She smiles helplessly. “You know you should talk to your head tactician before you take these things upon yourself, right?”

“I was going to get some practice in today and then show you,” he explains. He stands up and moves close to her, putting his hand on her hip. “I was going to impress you. Then maybe take you on a horseback ride.”

“How romantic,” she says in deadpan, causing him to laugh. She shakes her head, smiling, and adds, “I don’t think you managed to impress me in the right way with your...entanglement with your new uniform. How did you manage that?”

“I’m not used to the clothes!” he huffs.

Robin blinks.

“What?” Chrom says defensively.

“You mean to say,” she says slowly, “that you can put on your mismatched onsie perfectly fine by yourself, but you can’t put on a normal uniform?”


End file.
